


Home at Last

by pureofheartdumbofass28



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cottagecore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, another extremely niche fanfic from ME!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass28/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass28
Summary: Some snippets of the domestic life of Blake, Yang, Jaune, and Ren.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Musingfrommars and Cyrrus on ao3 for the idea of a cottagecore fic for this ship. I'm very soft for them.

There is a cabin, up in the hills of Anima, to the north. There are people there, and they've been there for some time now. They all love each other very much, and although it took time for them to truly find each other, now they can't imagine life without each other. Across the seasons, their lives change together.

* * *

**Spring**

* * *

In the cabin, on a couch, Yang sits with her back to Ren as he runs a brush through her hair, untangling it as best he can. Across from them, in a chair, Jaune sits in Blake's lap, with her arms wrapped around him. One hand sits on Jaune's head, absentmindedly playing with his hair. In the other, her latest book of fairy tales, from which she's reading aloud to him, as he shifts to wrap an arm around her.

Ren puts his brush down and scoots back, admiring his work. "Okay, it looks good."

Yang turns to her other partners. "What do you think?"

Blake looks up from her book, then motions for Jaune to get up. He obliges, and Blake walks over to Yang, pulling her into a kiss. "It looks great."

Jaune walks over to sit with Ren, picking up his discarded hairbrush. Ren turns around , and Jaune starts to brush his lover's hair.

Meanwhile, Blake and Yang sit down on the chair opposite them, Yang wrapping Blake up in a bear hug, and Blake quietly nuzzling into her partner's embrace.

* * *

**Summer**

* * *

Summers in Anima, even as far north as they are, are brutally hot. At times like this, the four go to a lake, just outside their cabin, and they go swimming in an attempt to cool off. Today, Yang laughs as she picks up Jaune and throws him into the water. He surfaces, laughing, and shouts "DO IT AGAIN!"

Ren and Blake stand in the shallow water, watching their partners. Blake sighs. "They're idiots."

"We love them." Ren responds.

"More than anything."

The two stand there in silence for a moment, watching their girlfriend throw their boyfriend across the lake.

Blake turns to look at her partner, a calculating expression on her face. "Do you think I could throw you?"

"Absolutely not."

"How much do you weigh? I bet I could."

"No."

Blake pouts. "At least let me _try_."

Ren sighs. "Okay, you can try."

Grinning, Blake grabs him by the waist, lifts him up, and hurls him as far as she can- which, in this case, is a rather impressive distance. 

Ren swims his way over to Blake, and drags himself out of the water. He coughs, then says "You could've gone farther."

Blake laughs. "Let's see."

* * *

**Fall**

* * *

The four of them now hike through the thick forest, with Ren in the lead. He had said that there was somewhere he wanted to show his partners, and they had reluctantly agreed, following him through the woods for what seemed like hours but was really only about 40 minutes.

At last, they arrive in a grassy clearing, and Ren walks over to Yang, extending an arm. "May I have this dance?"

Yang laughs. "Very romantic today, aren't you?"

Ren smiles then, a true, happy smile that leaves them all breathless. Yang takes his hand, and he hits a button on his phone. Music starts playing- a waltz of some sort. Jaune and Blake look at each other, and then they're off too, Blake leading him off into a dance in the sunlit clearing.

They switch dance partners many times- Yang for Jaune, then Ren for Blake, - and before long they're all lying on their backs in the grass, laughing. Yang sits up. "Thanks, Ren. This was... this was great."

Ren blushes. "Anytime."

* * *

**Winter**

* * *

Winters are cold, up in their cabin. Snow blankets the trees, and the chill seeps through the old wood. So this evening, the four lovers are huddled in their bed beneath a blanket together.

Yang is in the middle, as she's always the warmest of the four. Blake's holding on to her girlfriend, her arms around Yang's torso, reaching up to plant a kiss to her cheek. Jaune's on Yang's other side, reaching just far enough to hold Blake's hand, which of course makes her blush furiously. And Ren's lying on top of Jaune, Jaune's other arm holding him close, his head nestled on the blonde boy's shoulder.

Yang opens her eyes enough to see her partners, and whispers "I love you so much."

The other four whisper it back, one at a time. Ren's voice breaks a little, and a tear runs down Blake's cheek. They're here. They're together.

They're in love, and they always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so, so much
> 
> Leave kudos and/or a comment if you want to make my day!


End file.
